


Quiet Nights

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Lovin', M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: This is meant to follow my fic Free To Be You and Me, but reading it isn't necessary to enjoy.  It's porn.Also it's set after the end of Season 3, but no spoilers.





	Quiet Nights

Ray was stretching out after scrubbing magical symbols off the floor of his lab when he heard someone come up behind him. For the first time in ages, he wasn't afraid. Strong arms encircled his waist and there was warm breath on the back of his neck. A muffled, “Hi,” was whispered in his ear. He leaned back into the embrace.

“Hi yourself. Is everything all right?”

“S'getting late. You should be in bed.”

“Hmm, maybe with you?”

“Maybe.”

Ray smiled and enjoyed the fluttering in his stomach. He was thrilled that Mick had begun taking the initiative when it came to the renewal of their intimate relationship. It wasn't easy for the gruff man to ask rather than tell, but he'd made tremendous progress in just a few weeks. He'd gone from dragging Ray into empty rooms and secluded alcoves for a quick grope to eyebrow wiggling and subtle head nods. It felt like their complicated relationship was becoming slightly less so.

Mick would never be an open book like Ray, but every now and then he'd let someone peek at a few pages. Ray left the lab and Mick followed after a respectable amount of time. They'd agreed not to hide their affection for one another, but they weren't going to make any announcements either. The time they took for each other was precious.

Ray was getting undressed when Mick arrived. Two sets of clothes were removed in silence followed by warm kisses and another bear hug. It was wonderful not having to rush. Ray's bare toes bumped into Mick's cotton covered feet. “Socks off,” he insisted. “This is not porn.”

“I'm cold,” Mick complained. “And if it was porn I'd still be wearing my boots.”

Ray shivered. “We can discuss that some other time, but tonight you can just get under the covers.” He pulled back the blankets on the queen-sized bed he'd managed to squeeze into his room. When Nate commented on it, Ray pointed out that after two years cramped in the same bunk he would like to be able to stretch out at night. Once they were cozy and wrapped around each other there were more kisses and general fondling. Mick slung a leg over Ray's hips and pulled him closer. 

“I love being with you like this,” Ray said softly. Mick hummed in response. This too was part of their new understanding. Ray was under no obligation to hide his feelings, though he understood that Mick wasn't given to such declarations. “What do you feel like tonight?”

“You got any new toys?” Mick asked, sounding almost shy.

“Sure.” Ray rolled over and opened his toy drawer and rummaged around.

“How much junk you got in there?” He moved to where he could peer over Ray's shoulder. “What about that purple thing.”

“You wanna try it?”

“Yeah okay.”

Ray kissed him before nudging him over. “Roll onto your side.”

Mick scooted over and stretched out on his right side, resting his head on his arm. Ray inserted his left leg between Mick's thighs. He kissed Mick's left shoulder and ran his hand over the other man's tensed buttocks. “Relax, silly. You know this doesn't hurt.” Mick took a deep breath and then his muscles seemed a little looser. Ray spent some time running his fingertips over the other man's inner thighs, gradually moving between his cheeks. He pressed the pads of his fingertips against Mick's opening, eliciting a small sigh.

“You don't hafta go so slow,” Mick groused.

“Hush. I'm going just as fast as I want to.” Ray pressed slowly inside with one finger, just enough to feel the heat of Mick's body. Working it in deeper he searched for just the right spot. When Mick's hips jerked he knew he'd found it. Ray nudged it a few times then withdrew his finger and coated the toy with gel lubricant. It was a slender piece of silicone with bumps every inch or so. Ray extricated his leg and got up on his knees. He knelt behind Mick, introducing the toy carefully with his right hand and reaching around with his left. He rubbed in tight circles over Mick's nipples while simultaneously penetrating him with the toy.

Micks eyes were closed tight, and his mouth open slightly as he breathed faster. "Stop teasin,” he complained. “You know how I like it.” His Nipples were then pinched and twisted in succession. “Huhh, that's it.” Ray withdrew the toy abruptly. “Aww.”

Ray bent the tip of the toy at an angle and reinserted it. The curve at the tip now caught slightly when sliding out. “Oh okay, that's good,” Mick remarked approvingly.

Ray moved to take hold of Mick's engorged cock, stroking slowly. “Love it when you're so hard,” Ray murmured.

“Jack it,” Mick encouraged.

Instead Ray ran his thumb over the slit, spreading moisture all over the swollen glans. Mick's hips quivered a tiny bit. “You are like molasses in January.”

Ray chuckled. “That's adorably folksy coming from you. I like to watch you come apart, knowing I'm the one who made you let go. Nobody else makes you crazy like this.”

“Got that right.” Mick's left hand was clutching the sheets. “Ray, stop,” he said abruptly.

“Why? I know you're close.”

“Yeah, that's why. Wanna finish with you inside.”

“Oh, okay.” Ray set aside the toy and spread some extra lube onto his own length.

Mick pushed himself up on his hands and knees, face pressed into the pillow. “Go for it.”

Ray positioned himself between Mick's thighs and pushed in at a slightly downward angle. Again, Ray moved deliberately, never wanting to cause his lover pain by accident. This time, however, Mick was having none of it. He pushed himself up and sat back against Ray's thighs, taking Ray inside himself completely. He grabbed Ray's hand and clamped it around his own dick. They found a rhythm of grinding and thrusting that had them both panting. Ray marveled at the muscle spasms rippling through Mick's thighs just before his spine stiffened and he toppled over the edge with a loud groan. Ray followed soon after, thrusting instinctively until he was done. They fell on their sides and made happy sounds of satisfaction.

Ray got a towel and wiped them both down before he flopped on his back, hands folded behind his head. Once Mick had cooled down sufficiently he moved closer and laid a paw on Ray's chest. “G'night, Haircut.”

“Huh. Good night, my good man.”


End file.
